


Fairy Tale Endings

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Disney - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Inspired by Disney, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked my tumblr followers to give me a pairing (romantic, friendship, or family) and a disney movie and I'd write them a short fic based on it.</p><p>This is a collection of those stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tangled feat. Theon & Jeyne Poole

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are long-ish and others are very short. No matter what, I hope you enjoy these little ficlets.
> 
> Also currently these 8 stories are all I have, but you're welcome to ask for other pairings in the comments and I'll try to write them up in my free time. They'll never be longer than 1000 words but I'll try to make them enjoyable ficlets. You can even ask for continuations of current stories within this collection, if you'd like.

Ramsay Bolton fell out of the tower and Jeyne half-heartedly reached out to him, so twisted he had made her - had made them all. She still wanted to save him despite what he had done.

Clutching her shorn hair she turned to Reek- no, Theon was his true name and begged, “Why? I could have saved you!”

He smiled the way a hero should smile, “Because you were my new dream.”

Jeyne cried as he died in her arms and sang to him. Sang to him the only song she really knew.

And then, like magic, he awoke from his deathly slumber, “Jeyne?” he asked with confusion.

She squealed with joy and kissed him on the mouth so hard - she even heard a muffled ow before he kissed her back.


	2. Brave feat. Tormund & Ygritte

She was a wee one, his girl, Tormund smiled. Wee and already so proud.

“Do I get a bow?” she demanded, looking towards her father, her jaw set in a stubborn line, “I’m not just going to sit here and allow myself to be taken by one of these southern lords.”

Murmuring came over the crowd but Tormund barked a laugh, “Let’s see what you can do, my girl.”

She smiled and he knew that no boy would be marrying his daughter today.


	3. Aladdin feat. Arya and Gendry

Arya had snuck out from Winterfell before and she was sure her Father knew about those visits to the market. Just as sure as she was that he’d be horrified to find out that this time, she didn’t plan on coming back. 

Nymeria whined at Arya, but the little princess shushed her. She couldn’t get caught now. Not when marriage was on the line.

And she couldn’t get married! She didn’t want to! At least not to any of the stupid princes that kept showing up. Joffrey was the worst of the lot, but there was still the Boltons, who were eyeing Arya and Winterfell as if she was a lamb and they were lions. 

But she was a wolf.

And like a wolf, she prowled the marketplace, looking around with excitement. There were so many sights and sounds and smells that she could barely stop smiling. And so when the little boy asked her for an apple, she handed it over without thinking, completely forgetting that it was stealing.

With her hand ready to be cut off, she braced herself for the pain, trying to convince herself that it was worth it, when the boy stepped in.

“I’m sorry, is my sister giving you trouble?” he said, grabbing her by the shoulders, “She’s simple you see.”

“I am not simple you stupid-” Arya tried to explain, but the boy covered her mouth.

“Here’s some coin, sir, please forgive her, I’ll make sure she stays by my side,” the black-haired boy promised with a grin, while the shopkeeper looked slightly mollified.

When they reached the alleyway, Arya demanded, “Why’d you do that? It was stupid and could have gotten you killed!” 

He shrugged, “You needed help.”


	4. Beauty and the Beast feat. Jaime and Brienne

Brienne adjusted her armor before walking into the castle. It was dark and dreary, and looked like something out the nightmares she used to have as a little girl, the ones before her mother died.

She put her fear aside, knowing that her father could be dead or dying, and called out, “Father? Are you here?”

Silence.

Moving slowly, she gripped the handle of her sword, prepared for an attacker, and then she heard a sound and saw light traveling up a dim passageway, “You!” she yelled, “Come back!”

But when she arrived at the top of the lengthy tower, there was no one there - except her father who was locked in a cell, “Father!”

“Brienne, you must leave, you can’t kill this beast, he’s too dangerous, too strong, let me die here-”

“What are you talking about?” Brienne said, examining the lock, “I’m getting you out.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a frightening voice said cooly. 

“Run, Brienne!” her father whispered, but Brienne stood by her father’s prison and pulled out her sword, “Who are you?” she demanded, “What has my father done to deserve your wrath.”

“He trespassed here.”

“So have I. Are you going to throw me in here as well? I will kill you before you do.”

The owner of the voice laughed, “I can’t believe this is what I have to put up with after years of waiting.”

Brienne didn’t understand and stood still, waiting for an attack. It was much too dark to see who was speaking or where in the room he was even standing and it made her wary.

“Are you going to let him go or am I going to have to kill you?” she said at last, tired of waiting for the mysterious man to speak again.

The owner laughed again, “You wouldn’t be able to.”

“He’s right, Brienne, run,” her father whispered behind her back, but she ignored him.

She felt like she was being watched and she hated it. She hated knowing that the man could see her and she couldn’t see him, “How about we make a deal… wench,” he said at last.

“If I let your Father go, you’ll be in my debt, correct?” the voice continued.

Brienne nodded, although she was reluctant to do so.

“Then, being in my debt, you’ll have to stay here, as my guest.”

“No, Brienne,” her father protested but Brienne could hear his coughs and it worried her.

“For how long?”

“To be determined later.”

She didn’t like that one bit, “Why is my father so frightened of you?”

There was silence and then, “He doesn’t quite like my appearance.”

Her father coughed, “He’s a monster, Brienne. Like the ones in the songs.”

Brienne stared into the darkness and made herself speak, “Come into the light.”

Within a moment, she could see why her father was so frightened. The man was no man at all, but a giant creature who stood on hind legs and had a large lion’s head for a face. He wore little clothes and his green eyes were piercing and terrible.

She looked away and he snarled, “Even a beast can’t stand to look at a beast.”

The comment stung her but also made her pity him, “I’ll… be in your debt, Ser. But only if you promise not to harm me or any other visitors. And that you’ll help my father get safely home.”

The Beast smiled, or rather, made a poor attempt at one, “Done.”


	5. Lilo and Stitch feat. Stannis and Renly

Storms End was a quiet home at one point.

Not any longer. 

Not since… the thing arrived.

At first Stannis had been accepting of Renly’s new… pet. After their parents died, well, Renly had a hard time coping with anyone or anything. Stannis figured that perhaps a pet would make Renly more adjusted. 

Stannis regrets that thought now.

“Stitch didn’t mean to bite Petyr… probably,” Renly snickered while Stannis glowered.

“Your teacher wants a full apology from you to Mr. Baelish, Renly,” Stannis informed his younger brother, “As do I.”

“But he deserved it!” Renly protested, “He was making fun of our mom and dad.”

That struck Stannis a bit harder than he wanted it to, but he kept a straight face, as he always did, “Still, you can’t let your… pet go around biting things.”

“Sorry,” Renly said, although it was hard to tell if he meant it.

Stannis sighed.


	6. Snow White feat. Arya and the Brotherhood without Banners

“Who in the seven hells are you?” Arya said when she awoke. She was surrounded by men and she was in a bed. Clothed at least, she was very glad about that.

“We could say the same to you, seeing as in you’re in our house,” the fat one said. 

“It didn’t look like anyone lived here,” Arya argued, “And I’m no one.”

Several of the men laughed, “See, Thoros, told you we should clean more often,” one of the men, who was covered in scars, told the fat one.

“Yes, well, who has time for that with the crazy queen on the loose.”

“You don’t like the Queen?” Arya asked, feeling a bit better about the men now.

“Does anyone?”


	7. Emperor's New Groove feat. Sandor and Joffrey

Joffrey shrieked and Sandor resisted smacking his head right there, “WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Sandor demanded, “How the fuck can a man get turned into a llama?”

The llama slowly turned towards him, “IT WAS YOU.”

“Fuck you,” Sandor spat, “I don’t deal in magic, if I wanted to get rid of you, I’d just kill you.”

King Joffrey wasn’t listening though, “It was, it was you! I showed you what I was going to do to your village and you TURNED ME INTO THIS MONSTROSITY.”

“I think this is an improvement.”

The King screeched at this and Sandor just laughed and laughed.


	8. Cinderella feat. Robb and Jeyne W.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the 2015 Cinderella made by Disney rather than the animated one. :)

Her mother, who felt more like a wicked stepmother from the tales and the songs, couldn’t stop her now. Maggy, _her fairygrandmother_  (that’s what the old woman said with a sharp smile), gave her a glorious dress full of brilliant colors and a pair of glass slippers which were actually quite comfortable.

She’d be able to see Robb, the apprentice, now. Her one friend who smiled so brightly when they met and was so kind to her.

And when she did see him, outfitted in the most insensible uniform Jeyne had ever seen, she almost laughed. “You’re no apprentice at all,” she whispered as they glided through the ballroom, almost as if they were dancing on air.

“I am, of a sort, being a Prince of the North is practically the same thing.” Prince Robb grinned at Jeyne with such heart and goodness that she couldn’t help but fall in love with him.


	9. Brave feat. Arya and Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually an older prompt-fill that I just discovered, but hey it works!

"I’ll fight for my own hand," Arya announced, dropping her cloak to face the crowd who had varying shades of shock etched in their features. She smirked and turned back to her target, not noticing the look of admiration from her suitor in Clan Baratheon.

She didn’t notice Gendry Baratheon until much later - her mother turning into a bear then back again took up most of her time earlier. But there was a feast celebrating the safe return of Catelyn and that’s when he asked her if she would teach him how to properly hit a target. His smile was large when he remarked that he was much better at sword fighting than archery. 

Arya smiled back and informed him, with great pride, that she was very good at both.


	10. Beauty and the Beast feat. Jaime and Brienne Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really seemed to want more of this AU and so I wrote more! enjoy!

Brienne fled the West Wing, as the Beast screeched and roared and almost hit her. He even almost brought out his silver sword to use against her but she had ran before he could realize he had claws, too afraid to try and kill him with her own sword.

She ran past his servants without even a glance, ran, and ran and ran until she reached the stables where her horse was and climbed on, without even thinking of his saddle.

Perhaps she should have listened, perhaps she should have avoided the West Wing as it was obviously his own private quarters but Brienne was not able to rest knowing that he could have a fierce secret hidden away there. What if the bones of the guests before her rotted away there? She had to know.

The woods were full of ice and snow and Brienne shivered. The howls of a direwolf sounded not too far off and she was suddenly relieved that she had kept on her armor when she explored the West Wing, realizing that soon she may be fighting off not only a Beast but a wolf as well.

The direwolf's howls fell closer to her ears and Brienne almost wished that she had never left the enchanted castle. _Perhaps he wouldn't have hurt me_ , she thought feeling foolish. She almost turned back at that moment when the direwolf leapt upon her steed. Her horse bucked and Brienne flew onto the ground, landing on her back. 

She didn't even have a moment to groan, soon there was a direwolf at her throat. No.... a direwolf and a pack of wolves. 

Brienne drew out her sword and as soon as one of the wolves leapt at her throat she stabbed it. Not enough to go through the wolf - as then her sword would have been caught in the wolf's body, but enough to wound it. She then grabbed a branch that was hanging above her head and clambered up, her own foot almost bit off when the direwolf tried to bite her.

For a moment she was safe, and she noticed her horse was too, it had ran off back in the direction of the castle and the wolves had ignored it, focusing instead on Brienne. She wanted to curse but instead she cried, the tears freezing on her cheeks. She was going to die in the arms of a tree.

But then . . .  a roar. It almost startled her out of the tree, as the wolves bared their teeth at their new opponent. 

The Beast, Brienne thought, he had come to save her. Or perhaps kill her himself.

He roared again as the direwolf bit his knee and kicked it away, and then they all attacked him. All Brienne could see were bared teeth and fur and she reached for her sword and jumped back down. _She had to help him._

It felt like hours, but it may have only been two minutes in which Brienne and the Beast took out the wolves. The direwolf and a few other survived the attack, but limped and whimpered away from the scene. Brienne almost smiled, her joints aching, she had survived. She began to say something to the Beast when he fell into the snow with a hard thunk. 

And then she realized she was free of him.

She looked towards the path that led to town, to Father, and took one step towards it, but stopped and looked back towards the Beast.

The creature was face down in the cold snow, his breathing laborious, his fur matted with blood and ice. Brienne could not help but feel pity and before she realized it, she had grabbed onto his arm, and pulled him towards his castle. Her horse appeared before she could give up on that - the Beast was twice her size and twice her weight, it seemed. With careful maneuvering, she was able to put the Beast onto her steed, who did not buckle under the weight.

With a sigh, Brienne guided them back to the Beast's home, where she was sure a fire awaited them both. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people still want more of this AU verse, I might make my own series of one shots including these two, but that'll take some time as I have many other things to work on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	11. One Hundred and One Dalmatians feat. Cersei & the Stark Direwolves

"Fools," Cersei cursed, following the van in her car. The Kettleblacks had let the Stark direwolves escape - not even three hours before she was going to skin the little beasts for their lovely fur. 

The direwolves, the ugly, soft things, were in the back of the van, which for some reason was wide open, staring at her as their vehicle (whose driver presumably didn't know the wretched things were inside at all), drove through the Northern woods. 

Cersei placed her foot harder on the accelerator and glared at the Stark pets. Three of them barked at her, unbothered by her stare until Cersei rammed the back of the van, hoping that one of them would fall out.

The van screeched off the road and into the forest. Cersei celebrated and tried to follow. 

And was promptly hit by the Kettleblack's car. 

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, checking herself for injury and watching the van leave her sight. The stupid direwolves will have escaped her clutches now and the police wouldn't be far behind, Cersei suddenly realized. "Fools! You idiots!" she bellowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unimportant but one of my friends and his wife have a Dalmatian puppy and she is the cutestttt thing ever. 
> 
> Also, when I was writing this I realized I had not seen this film in a very long time and that I really need to watch it again at the next opportunity because it is such a good movie.


End file.
